


Fever Pitch

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Movie Reference, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's excited about something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Original team.
> 
> In honour of the Simpson’s movie coming out. I figured that Jack was going to be as excited as me and my dad were – we’ve already seen it! We saw it this morning – two days early.
> 
> I had to go with the original team for this and yeah it is a post series piece, hence the lack of spoilers. This is for all of the Simpsons addicts out there, as well as my dad ;D

SG-1 had congregated in the commissary at Jack’s request. 

“O’Neill is there a purpose to your visit?” Teal’c questioned curiously.

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Daniel asked.

Jack smiled. “We have to go to the movies today.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Why today?”

“Because the Simpsons movie is finally out and I have be the first to see it and I need you three with me.”

Daniel frowned. “Do we have to Jack, I mean it is just a movie after all,” he protested.

“Just a movie!” Jack exclaimed.

“Sir, Daniel’s right.”

“Ah, not you as well Carter.”

Sam smiled. “It’s not that sir, me and Daniel don’t want to see the Simpsons. We wanted to see Transformers.”

“Alright, we’ll see both but we watch Simpsons first because that is a far more important movie than Transformers.”

“It is good to see you excited O’Neill.”

“Why thank you Teal’c,” Jack acknowledged sarcastically.


End file.
